In Another Life
by Never Goodbye
Summary: Full summery inside. This is a Troyella with menitons of Ryella. Total AU!


**Title: Another Life Rating: **

**Teen Genera: Drama/General **

**Parings: Troyella; mentions of Ryella **

**Summary: AU; Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez grew up together and dated from middle school to the summer before their sophmore year in high school. But then things started to change for Ryan.  
Now with their senior year coming to an end Gabriella is happy and ready to move on with her life with Troy Bolton. But before she can give her whole heart to him, she must say goodbye to Ryan, the best way she knows how.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song In Another Life, it's the Veronicas. I also do not own HSM. **

**

* * *

**

Gabriella Montez walked into East High on the last Friday of her senior year with her boyfriend of two and a half years, Troy Bolton,and her best friends,Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross, Sharpay Evens,and Zeke Baylor. "So girls, are you all coming over tomorrow?" Sharpay asked as the friends made their way down the hall.

"Of course. Don't we every Saturday, Shar?" Gabriella said as they stopped at their lockers to get their morning books. "I'll see you all in home room. I gotta run and see Miss Davis about the test I missed last week," she said closing her locker. She turns to kiss Troy before leaving her friends. As she flipped through her history book walking down the hall, she didn't see someone in front of her until it was too late and she collided with them."Oh my God, I am so sorry," she said bending down to help pick up the books that had fallen.

"It's cool Brie." the voice said. Gabriella looked up into the pair of blue eyes that she used to get lost in for hours. "Are you okay?" he asked standing up, helping her up, and then handing her her books.

"I'm fine Ryan. I'll see you later," she said looking down. She hated that she felt so awkard around him, but they had a long history and it still hurt to think about it.

"Brie, can we talk about this? I know that you hate feeling this weird tenison between us"  
Ryan says as he tries to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I gotta go Ryan. I have to meet Miss Davis, and then Troy. And why change things now? I'm over it Ryan," she says walking away.

She was over Ryan; She had been for awhile, but it still hurt to think of everything they had been though. He was her first love and her first kiss. He promised to make her his wife one day, and that he was her meant to be. Things were good for them. They had a four year realtionship. She thought everything was perfect till he came to her house one day before their tenth grade year. He had been distant for the past few months, not just toward her, but their friends also. So Gabriella just spent her time with them. She became closer to Troy, but they both made sure it didn't go past friendship since she was with Ryan. Ryan had come over one afternoon and asked if they could talk. He told her things weren't the same between them, and that he thought it would be best if they broke up. A week later he was with a girl named Ellie from his vocal class. Two months after she found out about Ellie, Gabriella was over at the Evans' having dinner with Sharpay. She asked Ryan if they could talk.She asked him what happened and how come he moved onto Ellie so fast. She then found out that he and Ellie had started talking in class and it turned into more. It took Ryan three months after his first date with Ellie to break up with Gabriella. During those three months that Ryan was cheating on her, Gabriella had gotten use to living with out Ryan. Endless phone calls of him not answering and dreaming about him. She was in love with the memory of him.

* * *

That evening, Troy and Gabriella were out to dinner, just the two of them. Troy reached across the table and softly held her hand. "You okay? You've seemed to be thinking about something all day," he said rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. 

"I'm okay, just can't believe we're almost done with high school. I honestly never thought I would end up here with you," she said, looking him in the eye.

"Are you happy we're here?" He asked.

"Yeah I am. You're my best friend, and you've helped me though so much. I love you." she said picking his hand up and kissing the back of his hand.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her hand. "Can I ask you something?" He asked, looking into the brown eyes that he spent hours lost in.

"You know you can ask me anything," she said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

He pulled his hand away to reach into his pocket to grab a small box he had picked up after basketball pratice. "Will you marry me?" He asked smiling at her.

"Oh my god. Troy!!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you," she said through her tears. He slipped the simple but elegant, silver dimond ring on her finger. "I love you," she mumbled into his lips as he kissed her.

"I love you too," he answered back while smiling at her.

After her and Troy told thier parents and close friends, she made Sharpay promise that she wouldn't say anything to Ryan yet. "I need to be the one that tells him Shar." Gabriella had told her over the phone. Gabriella sat at her computer adding the piano music to the vocal tracks she had laid down with Kelsi earlier that week. Truth be told, she had written a song for Ryan about a month ago and asked Kelsi to help her with the music. So the two did just that. Kelsi played almost every instrument you could think of. She also provided the background music while Gabriella did the vocals. When the mixing was done, the cd burnt, and the lyrics typed up, she placed the cd and lyrics in a case and grabbed a Sharpie.

* * *

The next afternoon, Gabriella got out of her car and walked up the sidewalk to the Evens estate.  
"Aw, good afternoon Miss Montez, Shapay and the girls are out back already." The maid said, greeted her.

"Thank you Veronica, but actully, I need to talk to Ryan. Is he home?" she asked.

"Up in the game room. You know where that is, don't you dear?"

"Yes. Thank you." Gabriella said and took off up the stairs to find Ryan. The door to the game room was open when she got there and Ryan was playing some fighting game on his PS3. "Can I talk to you?" she asked stopping in the doorway.

"Sure." he said, pausing the game and making room for her on the couch. "What's up?" he asked. Gabriella and him had not had a real conversation since he admitted to cheating on her a little over three years ago. He knew she had started dating Troy about six months after he broke up with her, and that they were still together. He also knew that even though he managed to keep his friendships with the gang, they were closer to her. However, he did have Ellie and other people that he was friends with.

"Troy asked me to marry him last night and I said yes." She told him getting right to the point.

Ryan closed his eyes and took in everything she just said. He knew he should have seen it coming.  
"Are you happy?" he asked suddenely.

"Yeah. I really am. I've been happy for a long time. I just wanted to be the one to tell you." she said after a few minutes of slince.

"Thanks Brie, that means alot to me." He stood up, helped her to her feet and hugged her for the first time in years.

She kissed his cheek before she pulled away. She placed the cd and a sealed envelope in his hands,then turned and walked towards the door."Hey Ryan." she said turning to face him as she paused in the doorway. "In another life we may be happy together again."

"What?" he asked.

"Just read the letter and listen to the cd and you'll know what I mean." she said sending him a small smile and left the room to meet up with the girls out by the pool.

Ryan looked at the letter in his hands, then out of the window that overlooked the pool. He watched as Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason walked over to the girls and greeted them with a kiss. He watched as Gabriella's face lit up as everyone examinded the ring on her finger, and he watched as she and Troy smiled at each other with all of the love in the world. He opened the enevlope and pulled the letter out.

_Ryan,_

_If your reading this, then one of two things happened. We have either gradurated, or Troy asked me to marry him. Either way, I need to close a door. I have known you my whole life, Ryan, and I honestly thought that we would be together forever. However, that's not the case. Ryan you know I love you, I know you know that. However, I can't hold onto you anymore. We had our good times, but with us finishing high school, it's time I say goodbye to you. I can't fight for you anymore.  
I will always hold you in a special place in my heart, Ryan, but I have gotten use to living without you and it's time I give my whole heart to Troy. Well, he has it, but I have to let you go just as you have to let me go. We both know that we will never be able to go back to how we were.  
we both gave what we gave and that was that.I want you to be as happy as I am Ryan. And who knows Maybe someday, in another life, we'll be together again._

_Till we meet again, in another life,  
Gabriella._

Ryan folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envlope. His eyes landed on the jewel case in his hand, "In Another Life" was written in black Sharpie, and he could tell Gabriella had wrote it because of the tiny heart that she used to dot the "I", something she had done since fifth grade. He placed the cd in the player and a few seconds later, Gabriella's voice came from the speakers.

**"I have known you my whole life when you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife eight years later you won me over just as i took the world on my shoulders**

**I got used to living without you endless phone calls and dreaming about you always said that you were my man to be but I guess I was in love with your memory"** she sang softly and he could tell she was getting upset as she sang.

A piano joined and she started again **"You know I love you, I really do but I can't fight anymore for you and I don't know, maybe we'll be together again sometime, in another life in another life**

**I know I said that I would keep my word I wished that I could save you from the hurt but things will never go back to how we were**

**I'm sorry I can't be your world**

**You know I love you, I really do but I can't fight anymore for you and I don't know, maybe we'll be together again sometime, in another life in another life,**

**the way you're holding on to me makes me feel like I can't breathe just let me go, just let me go it just won't feel right inside god knows I've tried"** as he listened closely to her voice, he could hear her tears and a sniffle.

**"You know I love you, you know I do but I can't fight anymore for you and I don't know, maybe we'll be together again sometime, in another life**

**You know I love you, you know I do but I can't fight anymore for you and I don't know, maybe we'll be together again sometime, in another life"**

He sat in slince as the song ended. He knew he had hurt her a few years ago. However, he was glad that she finally let him have it. It hurt when he was listening to the song, but he knew he derserved it. He walked to the window one last time and smiled when he saw Troy run up behind her and throw both of them into the pool. She came up to the surface smiling and laughing. As she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her before placing a soft kiss on her lips, then wishpered something to her that made her blush.

"In another life we're happy Brie." he said to himself.

* * *

A/N: So it may have sucked. I've never writen anything like this before. For those of you that have read my fanfics know that I normally do romance and fluff. But I want to try something new. Plus I love this song. No joke it makes me want to cry everytime I listen to it. If you liked it please let me know. And for those of you that read my Zanessa one shot, I mentioned that I was working on a cast fic, yeah that I found out was going no where. However I am working on two HSM chapter stories. So I will try to at least one of them up by christmas. 


End file.
